brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ninjaball Run
Ninjaball Run is the seventeenth episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, making it the 6th episode of the 2nd season. The episode focuses on a road race that seems to go all around Ninjago. Synopsis The episode opens with Sensei Wu telling Lloyd that, in order to learn to live with the fate of Ninjago being on his shoulders, he has to, similarly, balance the weight of the others on his shoulders, and it is revealed that the ninja and Wu are being supported by Lloyd's feet while Lloyd tries to maintain his balance. Jay says that that is a bad idea and Cole agrees, saying that Lloyd is just a kid, at which Sensei Wu remarks that the ninja need to trust one another. Lloyd is trying to keep his balance, but a big wrecking ball crashes into the room. Darreth runs in and says that the destruction is supposed to be tomorrow, and the construction workers say that they will come back in the morning. Cole asks what that is all about and Darreth says he missed some payments on the Dojo, meaning that it is set for deconstruction by Darnagom Enterprises, who will turn it into a golf course. He goes on to say that, if he doesn't come up with $50,000, the Dojo is doomed. Jay reminds everyone that they lost the Bounty to Lord Garmadon and that they can't lose the Dojo now, and Zane also points out that, since Darnagom is an anagram of Garmadon, it is likely that that he is behind this. Finally, Cole points out that they need the Dojo to train Lloyd, and they all agree that they must save the Dojo. Nya, overhearing, walks in asking if they mentioned $50,000 and telling them about Ninjaball Run, for which first prize is $100,000. The Ninjas enter the race. The Mailman entered his Souped up Mail bike , Lloyd enters with his Ultra Dragon, and the ninja enter with the Ninja Tank (the Ultra Sonic Raider). Nya says that there is one more thing about a gear shift but because Brad Tudabone, Gene and the other Darkley students were revving their bus's engine, the ninja could not hear Nya. Then Captain Soto, No Eyed Pete and another pirate pull up in a Mini Van and then Cole's father Lou and the Royal Blacksmiths pull up . Next to them, Jay's parents, Ed Walker and Edna Walker, pull up in their Jalopy. After Jay wonders if there is someone they know who are not competing against, a warp opens and out comes Kruncha and Nuckal in the Skull Truck, answering his question and resulting in everyone they know being in the race. One of the announcers asks if that was against the rules and the other announcer says that the only rule is to get to the finish the first. The race starts and the contestants go through the course. The courses starts in Ninjago City, then leads into into the treacherous Sea of Sand, Crash Course Cave, the Birchwood Forest, the Glacier Purims, and finally the homestretch to Ninjago City. Before the race starts, Brad and Gene unscrew a screw on the Ninja Tank. The race begins and everyone takes off but the Ninjas don't get too far. Meanwhile the other racers are racing. The Pirates are about to destroy Ed and Edna but they inflate balls and bump them and they take the lead. They all turn left except for Lloyd, who turns right. Meanwhile, at the jail, Fangtom, Skalidor and Acidicus free Skales with the Serpentine Bus and they take off with the police chasing after them, with all of them eventually ending up in the race. Back at the start, the Ninjas fix the tank and use the gear shift, which initiates a turbo boost. On The Black Bounty, Garmadon sees that they're back in the race and tells one of the Serpentine to set sails to the race. The racers head into the Sea of Sand and the upcoming Crash Course Cave. Ed and Edna start firing their projectiles at the other racers. Brad and Gene avoid them, but the Mailman got hit by one. The Walkers switch on their spikes and enter the Cave. The Mailman was able to see again, but is now much further back, next to Kruncha and Nuckal. The Pirates were trying to take out Brad and Gene, but after delivering two bumps, the Pirates crashed and they were out of the race. Garmadon arrived overhead, about to shoot the Ninjas, but Lloyd hits the Bounty and the cannonball misses. Then the Ninjas and Lloyd team up. Back on the Bounty, Garmadon's mad that they're getting away and the Serpentine General suggests using the Mega Weapon, but Garmadon replies that it would drain all of his power. The racers enter the Birchwood Forest with Ed and Edna in the lead. Lou and the Royal Blacksmiths hit a branch and crash into a snow pile, resulting in their disqualification, which disappoints Cole . Lloyd goes up and finds a shortcut. Nuckal notices Lloyd and, using the truck's skeleton hand, breaks Lloyd's dragon's leg, forcing Lloyd to exit the race. However, in the process, the Skeletons got wrapped around a tree, apparently because they were fighting, and are also disqualified. The announcers then interview Darreth, and, after his speech about trying to save the Dojo, all the spectators start supporting, chanting "Dojo" repeatedly. Meanwhile, the course leads the racers into the midst of a giant snowball fight. Skales couldn't shake the cops, who got in front of the Serpentine Bus and in back of the Mailman. The cops crashed in an igloo, meaning they are disqualified, and the Mailman soon follows suit by crashing into a snowman, leaving the ninja, Jay's parents, Garmadon, Brad and Gene, and the Serpentine as the sole remaining competitors. Then the Ninjas ran out of gas on the Glacier Purims. Ed and Edna pull up and Edna offers their gas, though they they would have to siphon it while still racing. Ed takes out his gas and hands it to Jay to put in the tank. Meanwhile, Garmadon is in last place. He wants to go faster, but the Bounty is already going at maximum speed, so Garmadon kicks off the Serpentine tor reduce the weight. Three land in the snow, but the others land on the Serpentine Bus, with one being wiped off the windshield by the windshield wipers. The Serpentine land on the Ninja Tank, so Jay, Cole, and Zane are forced to fight them off. One of them hypnotizes Zane, but Cole gets him out of his trance and kicks the serpentine off. The snake lands in Ed and Edna's vehicle causing them to steer into the middle of the other racers. The vehicle spins straight towards the serpentine bus and Skales tries to swerve away. The bus swerves straight into Brad and Gene causing a huge collision and resulting in the fact that the ninja and Garmadon are the last remaining contestants. The ninja pass Garmadon, but he used the Mega Weapon to create a ravine. The ninja use the flight mode of the cockpit pod of Ultrasonic Raider, and they beat Garmadon, as the headlight Jay stuck to the end of the pod gave the extra length needed to cross the finish line before Garmadon, to his dismay. Lloyd reclaims the Bounty and the police approach Garmadon, but Skales pulled up in the Serpentine Bus, letting Garmadon hop in and escape. Darreth announced that they have saved the Dojo and dives into the cup filled with the cash. They all laugh and head home. People Who Entered * The Serpentine and Garmadon in The Black Bounty. * Ed Walker and Edna Walker in their Jalopy. * The Ninjas in the 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider. * The Serpentine Generals in their Serpentine Bus. * Ninjago City Policeman in police cars (accidentally). * Lou and The Royal Blacksmiths in a black car. * The Mailman in a his bike (with added modifications). * Brad, Gene, and other Darkley's students in a Bus. * Lloyd on his Ultra Dragon. * Kruncha and Nuckal in the Skull Truck. * Captain Soto, and No Eyed Pete in a Pirate-based van. Trivia *The name of this episode may be a nod to "The Cannonball Run" an 1981 American comedy film starring Burt Reynolds, Roger Moore, Dom DeLuise, Farrah Fawcett, and an all-star supporting cast. The film is based on the 1979 running of an actual cross-country outlaw road race beginning in Connecticut and ending in California. *The name of this episode may also be a nod to "Steel Ball Run" The 7th part in the "Jojo's Bizzare Adevnture" manga. As in the manga, Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli use an art known as The Spin (Spinjitzu?). Sources Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Episode 17: Ninjaball Run Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Spinjitzu Master episodes